wikitionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces
Phantom Forces is a first-person shooter game made by StyLiS Studios. It is heavily inspired by Battlefield 4 as well as older projects such as Call of Robloxia 5. Phantom Forces has seen a mostly positive reception with the community, with an estimated 66K dislike ratio and a long-standing spot on the front page. Gamemodes Team Deathmatch A race between teams to 200 kills, or the highest number of kills when the 15-minute time limit is reached. Flare Domination Flare Domination was the second gamemode to be added to the game. There are three capture points (A, B and C), which give teams points when captured. The more capture points a team owns, the faster a team's score increases. Similar to capture the flag. The first team to reach 200 points wins the round. King of the Hill Both teams (Phantoms and Ghosts) start with 600 points. The gamemode runs on a "health" style system; when a team controls the hill, the opposing team loses points. The first team to lose all their points or the team with the least points when the timer runs out loses the round. Kill Confirmed In this gamemode, when players are killed, they drop a Dog Tag. Phantoms and Ghosts must pick up a Dog Tag from the opposing team in order to score points. Like Team Deathmatch, kills play a huge role in this mode. If a team member collects another team member's Dog Tag, the kill will be denied. Capture the Flag The latest gamemode added to the game. In this gamemode, Phantoms and Ghosts must pick up the opposing team's flag and return it to their home base in order to score points. The first team to capture 5 flags or has the most flags captured before time runs out wins. Maps Crane (Formerly known as Crane Site) Crane was one of the original maps of the game. Its iconic crane (hence the name) was featured in one of the original thumbnails for the game. Depending on the game mode, the crane can be one of the most useful spots on the map or useless. Skilled players will usually farm kills off of people who camp on the crane. The original Crane Site map also contains buildings with cramped staircases, making them perfect spots for knife fights. Since the 2.0.0 update, this map was revamped and made much more detailed. Desert Storm One of the most intense maps of the game, Desert Storm is known for its alleyways and trenches, as well as its initial lighting scheme. There are a few sniping spots from inside buildings, but it is easy to be exposed. Streets have two-story buildings lining them, making the map perfect for trapping a group advance. The trench in the middle of the map allows navigation to almost any part of the map easy without experiencing much resistance. However, the staircases leading to the trench are steep and a player with a knife can easily jump other players without being seen. Since the 2.0.0 update, this map was revamped and made much more detailed. Mall (formerly known as Mall Construction) The Mall map is a more recent map in the game. It is made up of a 2-story building, not including the ground floor and the roof. Just like the Crane in the Crane Site, the roof can be a valuable asset depending on the game mode. The roof is easy to camp on and it's really not hard to keep control of all the ladders/staircases that are in the map. There is a crane that is smaller than the Crane in Crane Site but it isn't climbable. The lag issues with this map have been fixed. Metro The map Metro consists of a subway and 2 large corridors that lead into a central hub, along with advertisement boards up along some parts of the map. It contains side routes which allow for spawnkilling, ambushing, distracting opposing team for teammates to do the objective. However, player spawns are usually VERY far from the actually "Fighting Zone" of the map, and notorious for causing players to lag, as it is a "Closed Battlefield" system, compared with other maps, in which they are mostly open (save for the building fighting, I.E. City Mall, while the fighting takes place inside most of the time, fighting can happen in the mall's courtyard.) Since it is a big map, snipers can be used, but it is usually hard to do so mainly because there is a lot of cover for players to avoid snipers. Side routes in the upper floor can lead to spawn camping for one team. Also, the players that take the side routes usually equip rifles or carbines to disrupt the enemy team more. Ravod 911 This map is based on Zavod 311 from Battlefield 4. It plays out exactly the same, minus a few crates and tanks in the Team Deathmatch area of Zavod 311 (Russian: Завод 311 "Factory 311"). It is set in an abandoned Cold War-era Soviet tank factory and the forested area around it. The map is centered around the C, D and E flags of Zavod 311. It consists of a hill and 3 huts on the Ghosts spawn, and the 2 assembly towers near the Phantom spawn. Players can climb up to the top of these two towers, and there is also an exploit to get the very top, which isn't actually accessible. The map also features a tunnel system, which is accessible on both sides of the towers, and runs through the ground in between. Lot's of players snipe on the hills and the two assembly towers. This map features a lot of action like its Battlefield 4 counterpart, and is almost identical, except for the name (Ravod 911) and missing a few decorative features. Crane Site Revamp (Removed) Crane Site Revamp was a map that was very snowy and was, as suggested, a revamp of the former Crane Site. The map had 2 cranes across from each other, which lead to a lot of people sniping each other from both cranes. On the King of the Hill gamemode, the hill was on top of the parking lot with a lot of cover, which was needed due to the 2 cranes. The office buildings were closer to the parking lot, which meant that you had to defend quite a bit while on the hill. The back half of the map has the standard crane site buildings, but the front of the map had buildings similar to ones on a rig, and what looked to be a small oil rig. Base Luna This map takes place in space and on the Moon. Teams are spawned in different rocket launch areas or on the surface of the Moon. Players also have the ability to jump high because there is low gravity. A railgun was exclusively made for this map. This map was only available during the 2016 ROBLOX Universe event. Ruins Ruins is probably the most expansive and detailed map in the game, stretching over a ≈350×650 stud area (i.e. ≈227500 studs²), with ≈85 studs of vertical height from the floor of the catacombs to the top of the clerestory (≈70 from the ground floor.) This makes for a large play area. There is a mixture of cover, both high and low, to allow for most playstyles. However, close quarter weaponry is largely disadvantaged in this map due to much of the play area having wide open sightlines. A grid system of catacombs runs underneath the map to provide access to both graveyards and the underside of the altar, which features some of the longest unobstructed sightlines. It was originally supposed to be only part of the Ready Player One event, but remained playable after the event ended. Mirage Mirage is a map that was released on the 4th of July update of 2018. Mirage consists of many tall buildings, a highway and two cranes. It is a large size construction site, located in a sandy area, possibly giving the map its name. There are many hiding spots in the buildings and two large cranes giving places to snipe enemies and a possibility to access the buildings below their tips. There are also billboards along the highway that can be accessed, giving a form of cover from enemies on the highway. Rig Rig is a map added in New Steel Part 2. The map takes place on an oil rig in the middle of the ocean. The map is small but there is extremely fierce fighting due to the large number of players in a small area. There are a lot of blind spots on this map from above and from corridors whilst out in the open, so it's a good idea for players to check their back a lot. It's also worth noting that most of the map's surfaces are metal, so it is very hard for a player to sneak around without other players knowing where they are. Refinery Refinery is a map added in the Winter Update (Part 1) of 2018. (W.I.P) Weapons Assault Rifles (Assault Class) * AK-12 * AN-94 * AS-VAL * SCAR-L * AUG A1 * M16A4 * G36 * M16A3 * AUG A2 * FAMAS * AK-47 * AUG A3 * L85A2 * AK-74 * AKM * M231 * AK-103 Personal Defense Weapons (Scout Class) * MP5K * UMP45 * MP7 * MAC10 * P90 * MP5 * COLT SMG 635 * L2A3 * MP5SD * MP10 * M3A1 * MP5/10 * AUG A3 Para * PPSh-41 * Kriss Vector * MP40 Light Machine Guns (Support Class) * Colt LMG * M60 * AUG HBAR * MG36 * RPK12 * L86 LSW * RPK * HK21 * SCAR HAMR * RPK74 * MG3KWS Sniper Rifles (Recon Class) * Intervention * Remington 700 * Dragunov SVU * AWS * BFG 50 * L115A3 * Mosin Nagant * Dragunov SVDS * Hecate II * Steyr Scout Carbines (All classes) * M4A1 * G36C * M4 * L22 * SCAR PDW * AKU12 * Groza-1 * AK12C * Honey Badger * SR-3M * Groza-4 * MC51SD * Fal 50.63 Para * 1858 Carbine * AK-105 Designated Marksman Rifles (Scout and Recon Classes) * MK11 * SKS * VSS Vintorez * MSG90 * Beowulf TCR * SA58 SPR * SCAR SSR Battle Rifles (Assault and Support Classes) * Beowulf ECR * SCAR-H * AK12BR * G3 * AG-3 * Henry 45-70 * FAL 50.00 Shotguns (Assault, Support and Scout Classes) * KSG-12 * Remington 870 * DBV-12 * KS-23M * Saiga 12 * Stevens DB * SPAS-12 Pistols * M9 * Glock 17 * M1911 * Desert Eagle 44. * M45A1 * ZIP .22 Machine Pistols * Glock 18 * M93R * Tec-9 * MP1911 Revolvers * MP412 REX * Mateba 6 * 1858 New Army Other * Serbu Shotgun * SFG-50 * Sawed Off * Obrez * Saiga-12U One Hand Blade (Melee) *Knife *Machete *Ice Pick *Tomahawk *Cleaver *Karambit R *Mek'leth *Tactical Spatula *JKey (Exclusive unlock from Ready Player One event) Two Hand Blade (Melee) *Hattori Hanzo *Chosen One *Long Sword *Nordic War Axe One Hand Blunt (Melee) * Crowbar * Trench Mace * Nightstick * Brass Knuckles * Frying Pan * Asp Baton * Stick Grenade Two Hand Blunt *Baseball Bat *Sledge Hammer Weapons in Testing * PPK-12(Other) * SVK12E(DMR) Controls Basic W / Up: Forward W (Double tap): Sprint Left Shift (Hold): Sprint S /Down: Backwards A: Left D: Right Left: Turn left Right: Turn right Q: Toggle ADS (Press again to untoggle) E: Spot enemies (on your screen) R: Reload P: Toggle cursor F: Use Knife F (Hold): Equip knife G: Toss Grenade G (Hold): Cook Grenade (Will detonate within 5 seconds) H: "Admire" gun (seen by occasional Console chat message) V: Switch fire modes (Some guns only have 1) C : Toggle through crouch (Stand > Crouch > Lie > Crouch > Lie) X: Toggle through crouch (Stand > Crouch > Stand > Crouch) (Press repeatedly to "teabag.") 1: Primary 2: Secondary 3: Melee F5 (or B) : Return to menu (Suicide) Spacebar: Jump/Mantle/Spawn Mouse LMB: Fire RMB (Hold): ADS Scroll Up/Down: Switch weapons (Cannot access knife with this.) Ready Player One Phantom Forces hosted the Ready Player One event in 2018, and after the event concluded the JKey was allowed to be kept by all players who had unlocked it during this time. April Fools During April Fools 2016, the game was renamed to "AIMBOT FORCES" and Aimbot was sold for 100 Robux. During April Fools 2017, the maps were put upside down and many weapons became overpowered. Lawsuits On June 22, 2016, movie theater chain Cinemark filed a lawsuit against the Roblox Corporation for the in-game movie theater map, which featured Finding Dory logos.